beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution
Beyblade: G-Revolution is the third and final season of the Original anime series of Beyblade. It was later followed by Beyblade: Metal Fusion, after a long absence. This season introduces the Engine Gear tops, with debut of Hard Metal System tops in the BEGA arc. Also in this season, instead of the bit-beasts coming out of the Beyblade in a flash of light, they are always seen in special attacks used by the tops. It was preceded by Beyblade: V-Force. Plot First half (episodes 1-30) After Tyson became the 2-time world champion, Max, Ray and Kai leave the team so that they have a chance to beat Tyson and become the world champion themselves (Kai leaves later after already winning a spot on the team). This leaves only Tyson and Kenny in the team, but a new character, Daichi Sumeragi, joins them. The BBA tournament rules are changed to a round robin system, with each team having 2 players per match with up to 2 reserve players. There are six teams at the beginning. Five tournaments are held one after the other in five different countries around the world: the US, Italy, Spain, Egypt and Australia, each consisting of three matches. The matches can either have two rounds with a blader from each team plus a third round with the two winners if a tie occurs, or a single 2-on-2 battle. After these five tournaments are held, the three teams with the most losses are eliminated and the next two teams battle to determine who will battle in the finals against the team with the most wins. The final matches work in the same way. Championship Results Second half (episodes 31-52) Boris, the secondary villain from the first season, returns and creates the new Beyblade Entertainment Global Association, or BEGA , replacing the BBA. The BBA headquarters are bulldozed and elsewhere, the new BEGA headquarters is revealed. Boris tries to fool Tyson and co. into believing he has made up for his past, as he is apparently trying to help the future of bladers around the world, while he is actually trying to gain control over all bladers and beyblading activity. After a while however, they see what Boris is trying to pull. The Blitzkrieg Boys try their hand at taking down Boris' bladers, but they fail, as one of his strongest bladers, Garland Siebald, damages their blades beyond repair and badly injures their team captain Tala Volkov to the point where he is brought to the hospital. Tyson challenges BEGA's best to a battle, and Boris decides to hold a 5-on-5 tournament in one month's time. Tyson and Ray decide to have a beybattle on their own, as Ray was the only one who didn't get to face Tyson properly in the World Championship tournament. The battle is intense, but Tyson eventually wins by a narrow margin. However, their blades are trashed and in no condition to be used in the tournament. Even worse, BEGA has now taken control of all the Beyblade shops around, so they can't repair or rebuild their blades. Luckily, the All Starz, F-Dynasty, White Tigers and Barthez Battalion show up to help and give Kenny a bunch of brand new parts. Kenny makes new beyblades for Tyson, Daichi, Max, Ray, and Kai. However, Kai had decided to join BEGA to once again try to beat Tyson. At the time of the tournament, Tyson still hasn't decided who should fill in for Kai, and they decide to wait for him, as nobody else is capable of controlling the new Hard Metal System beyblades. Eventually, Kai, after losing a match to BEGA's stronger blader, Brooklyn, joins Tyson team. And so a new team is born; The G-Revolutions. The battle starts off poorly. Daichi loses against his opponent, Ray also ends up losing due a bit of rotten luck. Max manages to tie with his opponent, which actually pleased Boris (before Max's match, Boris states that if his team swept the match people might think that he was cheating). Kai has rematch against Brooklyn, and barely manages to beat. It is heavily implied in the Japanese version that the battle cost Kai his life. After this Tyson defeats Garland. Boris was then caught in tight situation, not seeing which of bladers could beat Tyson, but after Brooklyn learns to channel his power into his blade, he's sent back out. Tyson however, after being put through a life threatening battle in the skies and an alternate dimension of Brooklyn's making, ties with Brooklyn (the winner is never shown). People start to gain interest in beyblading as Boris is deserted and ignored. Hiro leaves the scene to help restablish the BBA. DVDs *Volume 1 - Beginning Of The End? (Episodes 1-3) *Volume 2 - The Revolution Begins (Episodes 4-6) *Volume 3 - Take Your Best Shot (Episodes 7-9) *Volume 4 - It's A Battle Royale! (Episodes 10-12) *Volume 5 - Picking Up The Pieces (Episodes 13-15) *Volume 6 - Same Old Dirty Tricks (Episodes 16-18) Songs Japanese *[[Go Ahead|''"]]Go Ahead ~Bokura no Jidai e~"'' (Go Ahead ~Our era~) - Motoko Kumai (Opening Theme eps 1-31) *''"Identified"'' - Springs (Opening Theme eps 32-51) *''"Kaze no Fuku Basho"'' (Where the Wind Blows) - Makiyo (2nd Ending Theme, EP 52 Special ending) *''"Oh Yes!!"'' - Sista with Yuka *''"Sign of Wish"'' - Makiyo English *''"Let's Beyblade"'' - Sick Kid featuring Lukas Rossi (Opening Theme) English Insert songs *''"Hang On"'' - Chris Szczesniak and Mike Duncan *''"I'm Not Going Down"'' - Jonathan Evans and Gerard Tevlin *''"Rise Above The Storm"'' - Daniel LeBlanc and Creighton Doane * Teams *BBA Revolution *White Tiger X *PPB All Starz *Blitzkreig Boys *F-Dynasty *Barthez Battalion Trivia *The G in G-Revolutions stands for Good, according to the last opening, "Identified" by Springs. However, in the dub, the G in G-Revolutions stands for Great, as in Great Revolutions. However, as "Good" and "Great" have almost synonymous meanings, there isn't much difference. *In the official Japanese Beyblade ending, episode 51, Carlos, the Saint Shields, the Majestics, the Dark Bladers, Team Psykick, Zeo, King, Queen, Steve and Ian reappear amongst other characters. **Hiruta is battling Rick in an alley. **The Saint Shields pose in their cloaks. **Johnny and Enrique are with Miguel, Claude, the Dark Bladers (In actuality, only Sanguinex and Lupinex are seen, Lupinex only seen from the face down). **Robert and Oliver battle against Mathilda and Aaron. **Team Psykick are stepping out of an airplane. **Zeo, whose face is unseen and with shorter hair is playing his violin by his window. **King and Queen are battling Raul and Julia in a two-on-two battle. **Steve is with his team in a hospital with a broken leg, explaining his absence in the season, with the other members of the original All Starz team visiting him. **Ian, the reason for his absence in the season remains unknown is back with his team, the Blitzkrieg Boys, in the Moscow Red Square among their fans. The manga, however, gives the reason that he lost to Kai in a battle for the remaining spot on the team. **Kenny, along with Crusher and his sister, are seen at Ming Ming's concert **Garland is seen training at his family home along with Brooklyn who seems to beyblade and sit outside most scenes. **Kennosuke, Hikaru and Tenmaru are seen despite being manga only characters. **Hilary, Romero and other parents are seen in Kenny's family's noodle shop. **Main antagonists Voltaire, Gideon, Dr.K and Boris, for obvious reasons, are absent from this epilogue. Also Gordo and Dr. Zagart, plus the other half of the Dark Bladers, Zomb and Cenotaph, are not seen either. Category:Beyblade seasons Category:Beyblade: G Revolution Category:Original Series